Anothertale
Anothertale is an AU that shares a similar story a with Undertale, but a few things, more commonly the characters; are changed, perhaps a little too abruptly. Feel free to criticize this.. When I tidy it up, of course. Until future advice, save up words, dear. Characters Anothertale has many characters, all (or almost all) of which are quite obviously even slightly similar to their original counterparts. Frisk Frisk is a young "Halfie" A halfie is a hybrid. In Frisk's case, a Monster x Human Halfie. Frisk likes walking around with a paper bag covering their face and a little cape. In the pacifist route (the one the original tale focuses on...) they take off their bag from their face in Hotlands and the end. Violet Violet is quite the friendly flower, But she can be a little bit quiet. She's the first living thing Frisk finds in their journey. Depending on Frisk's actions, she may open up her petals and teach them what to do when they find a monster, much more kind than Flowey would have. If Frisk flirted or attacked her, she will surround them with bullets, before Aisha rescues Frisk. Aisha Dreemurr Aisha is a friendly fox monster. She rescues Frisk from Violet after upsetting her, commenting on how hard it usually is to get on the flower's nerves. If she finds Frisk and Violet on peaceful terms, Violet disappears from the ground and Aisha instead tells Frisk that she was unusually shy this day. She attempts to protect Frisk from the monsters, but has to attend business out and leaves them alone in a safe place of the ruins. Later, she finds out Frisk left the room, and is surprised. She really likes cooking and uses both ice and fire magic. Oliver and Kyoko Oliver (Commonly nicknamed Floofball or Oli) is Sans' replacement in the AU. He is laid-back, relaxed and punny, making skeleton and animal puns. He really likes mayonnaise and ketchup, and is quite dog-like, seeking attention all the time. Papyrus (Nicknamed Floofer) looks like his brother and likes eating and watching a certain anime about magical girls that fight witches. He can regenerate but very slowly, and if attacked in a genocide route, his head falls off and blood can be seen gushing out of it. Calypso Calypso is a feathery dinosaur-like monster. She is the head of the royal guard and is somehow able of having DETERMINATION. She has blue and pink spears and changes Frisk into green mode for most of her fight. She has a burning passion and will no matter what, get her friends out of the underground. She has an "adopted/rescued" son called James, who seems to be the "Sans" of a forgotten AU.. Zephyr Zephyr is a "gelbeast", which explains his transparent-ish body and fondness of plant life. He is the royal scientist and easily gets anxious and nervous. Story To Be Added... Mechanics/Misc To Be Added... Trivia * The first character made for this AU was Calypso. * Darky (Not to be confused with Krabtales' Darky, which looks similar) was going to make a major appearance in the AU for the nostalgia, but she was scrapped for being "A little too OP" * Oliver and his brother were made last minute and prone to change. (Sorry Sans and Paps) * Violet is more of a main character than Oliver and Papyrus would ever get to be. Gallery Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Species Swap Category:Serious Category:Written story